Simply Difficult
by stars shine out
Summary: What if, during 6th year, Harry had gotten sick of bickering and forced Hermione and Ron to do the thing they found simply difficult. **Romione, with some Hinny. Enjoy!


**So, I was struck with this idea rather late last night, and managed to write about half of it. Then, I finished it off this morning, and I'm posting it now. I don't write a lot of what-if stories, but I feel like this one turned out decently. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All things HP belong to JK Rowling. This lovely little scene, however, is.**

Harry sighed as he watched his two best friends bickering with each other. He leaned back against Ginny's leg, and she stroked his hair absent mindedly. "Do you think they'll ever sort their feelings out?" he whispered to her.

Ginny glanced away from the textbook she was studying, and looked down at Harry fondly. "Sooner or later." She murmured softly.

Harry sighed, and took her hand in his. He stroked her fingers softly, leaving a kiss on each one. "I'd rather it be sooner." He told her softly.

"Mm." Ginny said, slightly preoccupied with the studying she needed to do. "I'm going to bed." She stood, kneeled down beside him, and left a lingering kiss on his lips. Then she stood, glanced back at Ron and Hermione, then finally turned back to Harry. "It might help if you gave them a bit of a push." She said softly.

"I've given them several pushes." He told her.

"Then maybe you should give them a shove." She told him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He murmured quietly as she walked with elven grace through the common room to the stairs. She turned around when she got to the bottom of them, sent a wink in his direction, as well as a blown kiss, and then ran nimbly up the stairs, her athletic stride graceful and quick. Harry stared after her, wondering how on earth he could be so lucky that she was his.

He was brought back from his blissful reverie with the rising voices of Ron and Hermione. "It's important for him, Ron!" Hermione was saying.

"But he can't!" Ron said.

"Yes, he can, Ron!" said Hermione, "He just needs practice."

"He's trying!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry sighed, finally understanding what the conversation was about. Occlemens. He ran his hand through his already messy hair. A shove. That was all it took. He could do that. He'd do almost anything if it meant they'd shut up and love each other. He stood from his comfortable spot on the floor by the fire, and sauntered over to where they were sitting, glaring at each other venomously. "How's the homework coming?" asked Harry, pretending not to have heard their conversation.

"Fine." Said Hermione sharply, still glaring at Ron. "We were just discussing your Occlemens lessons, Harry." She told him.

"Hermione thinks you're not trying hard enough." Ron told him.

"I never said that!" Hermione exclaimed, resuming their bickering, "I just said you need more practice, tha-"

"Really?" said Harry, exasperated.

"Oh, not you to!" Hermione lamented.

"I'm not talking about that." Said Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked at him confused. "What are you talking about then, mate?" asked Ron.

"You two!" exclaimed Harry. His friends continued looking confused, but Harry didn't care. "You're always bickering, about one thing or another, and it's beginning to drive me crazy!"

"Harry, now real-" started Hermione.

At the same time, Ron said "We do not al-", but Harry cut them off.

"Don't!" said Harry, glad the common room was empty, "It's true. You're always bickering, and it's got to stop. Or, at the very least, be for a good reason." His friends looked at him questioningly, and he continued. "When are you going to shut up and realize you like each other?"

His friends blushed as Harry continued. "I've tried bloody well everything! Conjured up mistletoe above you around Christmas time, made sure you were close at midnight on New Year's Eve, left you alone in the common room time and time again, and yet NEITHER of you has summed up the courage to try saying anything about it to the other!"

Ron opened his mouth to talk, but Harry continued ranting. "And if talking to each other is too hard, can one of you at least snog the pants of the other? Please? It would make everyone's life SO much easier."

At this point, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, and was also cut off by Harry, who said "No! I don't want to hear it. I'm going to bed RIGHT NOW, and if by the morning you still aren't together, I swear on Merlin's favorite teapot, I will Imperius you both and MAKE you get to together. So don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Harry spun around and marched up the stairs.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, both shocked at their friend's outburst, and embarrassed by the truth in his words. "I, um, I suppose he hasn't been sleeping well, has he?" said Hermione tentatively.

Ron took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair with an agitated air, and said "Look, Hermione, there's something I've… been wanting to tell you for a while.." he trailed off for a moment, then regained his courage when he saw the hope shining in Hermione's eyes. "And the reason I haven't said it is because… because it's simply difficult…"

"It's simply difficult," said Hermione, leaning towards Ron, "to spill the deepest secrets of one's heart to someone else, when there is a chance it will ruin what little you have."

"Because," said Ron, who also found himself leaning toward her "You don't want to lose what little you have, if you can't have what you want."

"And because of that," murmured Hermione, leaning so close that their noses were nearly touching, "it's simply difficult."

"My thoughts exactly." Murmured Ron, and then he kissed her.

*****************************Next Morning*************************************

Harry walked down the stairs into the common room, and saw Ginny looking over the back of a couch. He slid his arms around her stomach and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Morning." He murmured into her neck.

He felt her grin, and then she said softly "Look at them." Harry peered over her shoulder to see what was on the couch. He was surprised to see Ron and Hermione, sleeping peacefully together, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Finally." Harry murmured, before spinning Ginny around and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.


End file.
